Takeaki Misawa
is a playable character in Forbidden Siren 2 and an antagonist later on. A major in the Self-Defense Japanese Force, he is the superior officer to Yorito Nagai and Hiroshi Okita. After crash-landing to Yamijima Island due to trouble with the engine of their military helicopter, he takes it upon himself to lead Yorito against the shibito while investigating the island. Unfortunately, Takeaki's sanity is eventually called into question. 'Story' In Hanuda In August 2003, Takeaki took part in a rescue operation in Hanuda after a landslide occurred 3 days ago. He manages to rescue the only person in the town, Harumi Yomoda, but in the middle of the rescue, while connected to the rescue helicopter mid-air, Takeaki senses the supernatural force inhabiting Hanuda, represented as a series of hands reaching out to him. Takeaki is terrified by this, but luckily the pilot snaps him out of it. The operation is a success and is documented in the Daily Gazette. The event in Hanuda leaves Takeaki mentally unhinged, requiring medical pills to keep him normal. In Yamijima In 2005, a military helicopter containing Takeaki, Yorito and Hiroshi crash-lands onto Yamijima. Hiroshi is the only one critically injured. The 3 go to the island's Amusement Park to find any help. While Yorito is concerned for his friend, who dies from his injuries, Takeaki immediately assumes command as a leading officer. Takeaki checks for working telephones, but to no avail. Suddenly, Hiroshi rises as a shibito and blows off Yorito's helmet. As Yorito screams in fright, Misawa gives him a handgun and orders him to defeat Okita. Misawa takes a packet of pills that Yorito found in the amusement park ferris wheel ticket booth, under the impression that it's his own medicine. In reality, it is actually an hallucinogenic medicine, which starts to affect him. Nagai and Misawa are able to exit the park. The soldiers come across Mamoru Itsuki and Yuri Kishida in the woods. Takeaki shines his flashlight on the two, causing Yuri to cover herself due to her true identity as an avatar for Mother. Misawa senses Mother's presence in Yuri, but Mamoru orders him to turn off his light, as Yuri doesn't like it. Unexpectedly, a red tsunami summoned by Mother washes over the island, leading to the separation of the two groups. Takeaki experiences a nightmare; he finds himself in a room, and a telephone rings. He checks a small door in the room. Kneeling down, he opens the door and examines it, not realizing that a mud-soaked Harumi stands right behind him. Noticing Harumi behind him, Misawa wakes up screaming in shock. Investigating the [[Bright Win]], a ferry from 1986 that mysteriously landed on the island, Yorito questions their experience with the island, feeling as if it is a dream. Takeaki says that he should try shooting himself in the head; if it is indeed a dream, then he will wake up, but if otherwise, he will die. He then turns around and shouts "BANG!", aiming his rifle at Yorito. Nagai is worried about Takeaki's mental state, but their investigation is halted when Yuri is found. Misawa aims his gun at her, but Nagai stops him from any attempt at shooting her. Takeaki runs off to find her as she escapes, leaving Yorito to defend for himself on the ferry. Making his way to the Gold Mining Co. Housing, Misawa takes the last of the hallucinogenic drugs. Now even more dazed than ever, he yells out Yorito's name with a smile, wondering where he is. Takeaki defends himself from the gun-wielding shibito and sees an hallucination of Harumi in one of the apartments. Unable to access the room she's in due to Hiroshi sniping at him, he manages to incapacitate his former comrade before entering the room "Harumi" is in, who turns into a violent shibito-like creature. Scared by the vision, he shoots at it, only for it to disappear. Shaken by this, he goes to the village harbour. As the siren sounds during Mother's release, many shiryo fly past Takeaki in order to confront their counterparts, the yamirei. Eventually, the Yamibito take over, eliminating any shibito. In the ruins of a fort, Takeaki lies on the ground and looks up into the sky, able to see the real world. Misawa, being mind-twisted by the pills, smiles, finding relaxation in what he views. This is interrupted by the sound of Ichiko Yagura screaming as she is faced with a Yamibito. Misawa saves the girl, and together they flee the ruins. In a safe location, Takeaki senses Otoshigo inside of Ichiko, noting that this one is stronger than what he felt in Yuri. Wondering what the girl is, he shoots at her, scaring her. Yorito, also in the area, hears Misawa and Ichiko, and shoots Takeaki in the stomach from behind to defend Ichiko. Surprised, Misawa turns and faces his junior serviceman, and congratulates him on a "good shot". He grabs hold of him and states that he'll be the first to "wake up" from their supposed dream before dying from the gunshot wound. Later on, a yamirei possesses his body, turning him into a Yamibito. In his resurrected state, Takeaki goes to the mineworks where he shoots at Soji Abe. Despite having the advantage of being able to see the human, the military Yamibito is unsuccessful in killing Soji. Time passes, and he evolves into a Kou Yamibito, a natural step in male yamibito evolution. The Spider's Thread collapses, and Misawa confronts Yorito one last time in the school grounds. Takeaki taunts him by saying that he will put "this nightmare" to an end, to which Yorito screams out his enemy's name in anger. Both soldiers battle, wielding machine guns in their duel. After an arduous showdown, Yorito is ultimately the victor. Misawa shoots his gun blindly as he falls, defeated. Despite the seeming peace, Ichiko returns to the servicemen, this time completely possessed by Otoshigo, who transforms her body into a reflection of his own. Otoshigo moves out across the school ground, swallowing Misawa, putting an end to his undead life. Personality Takeaki is very serious throughout the game; he rarely smiles, and when he does it is at the point of insanity. He acts as any superior officer towards other military members; he leads Yorito Nagai and gives him orders that will allow them to advance in certain moments. Missions Quotes "Smells fishy...even more than the other girl. What the hell are you?" - Sensing Otoshigo's presence in Ichiko before shooting at her "Good shot." - After being shot by Yorito to protect Ichiko "I guess I'll be the one waking up first...Sorry..." - last words before death Quotes as a Kou Yamibito: "All that pain and suffering seems like a dream...I have to bring this whole nightmare to an end..." - Misawa confronting Yorito in his new form "I'm feeling pretty good" '' ''"Why don't you like me?" "Yo-ri-to! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" "Having fun yet?" "Hm, not bad at all." "Okay, let's play." Trivia *At 38, Takeaki is the second-oldest playable character in the game. Shigeru Fujita is the oldest one by 14 years. *Takeaki is the only playable character to appear as a Kou Yamibito as an enemy. *Takeaki got promoted from captain to major during the period between the rescue operation in 2003 to the events of the game in 2005 Gallery Misawa_takeaki.jpg Takeaki Misawa Pic.jpg|Takeaki Misawa takeaki profile pic.jpg|Takeaki's profile picture Siren2-2.jpg|Takeaki and Yorito Takeaki sorting out yorito.jpg|Takeaki giving Yorito confidence when facing Shibito Hiroshi Takeaki defeated by yorito.jpg|Kou Yamibito defeated by Yorito Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Yamibito Category:Forbidden Siren Characters